Adult Games
by guillotineghost
Summary: PwP; Protag thinks it's a good idea to order Adachi to be her stripper cop and it backfires in the form of a quick office fuck. Fem!Protag/Reader x Adachi, set in Accomplice verse.


Adachi was displeased at being ordered to "be your stripper cop" when he found you being a stowaway under his desk at the station. Suddenly your romantic idea took a sharp u-turn when he locked the door to the small room with a scowl. "Why are you under MY desk, ordering ME to strip? You wanna play, little girl?" His tone was testing. "Let's play. YOU strip." When he received no response past a confused blink, he withdrew his gun, pointed it at you, and cocked it. "I said, YOU strip."

You giggled with the naïve hope that he was joking. "Heheh, c'mon, Adachi, I was playing~"

"Well, I'm not. It's been a shit day." He flopped into his chair and rested the side of his face on his palm boredly. "C'mon, get on my lap and strip."

He motioned with the gun for emphasis. You huffed and crossed your arms like a brat, though the idea didn't turn you off. It was just nerve wrecking. It was easy to entertain the boys your age (Yosuke thought you were a sex goddess for just laying there) but intimacy with Adachi always seemed more...heavily judged. Before he could give you more attitude, you caved and started unbuttoning your school uniform with a displeased whimper.  
"On my lap."  
You reluctantly complied, heart clawing at your chest and face reddening with the utter humiliation of undressing before a man nearly ten years your senior. "Yeah, that's it." He purred encouragingly, sliding his hands up to cup your breasts under the top as you went back to work on the buttons. Damned things were always slipping.

The walls were thin-Dojima had complained about them before-and so you did your best to hold your breath when he pinched your left nipple. Instead, you let out a sharp gasp and your body instinctively jerked, resulting in a hard on brushing against your panties. "Hey, calm down," he let his demanding tone drop for a few seconds, but picked it back up just as quickly. "You must really want it, huh?"

"Uhm..." You fought the urge to shield your blushing face with your hands. Instead you jerked up your top and tossed it to the corner which earned a few seconds imagined privacy during the transition. To deal with how fucking horny he was making you. He grinned and unhooked the back of your bra without so much as a fumble.

Now completely topless, you slammed your face into his shoulder shyly as you slid your thumbs under the waistband of the bottom part of your uniform and pushed down, leaving you in nothing but the child sized panties you'd borrowed from Nanako on laundry day. They were patterned with smiling cat faces, and suddenly they were a source of embarrassment.  
"Hey, where's that demanding attitude?" Adachi pet your head mockingly. "You were so intent on me being naked and now you're the one unclothed." You emitted displeased whine and nipped at his neck, which he reciprocated with twice the force before deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to send you home with visible markings. Once the skirt was gone, he grabbed for a feel of your ass and dug his nails into the soft flesh, leaving trails of red down your back end.

"How the tables have turned." At which point he'd discarded the gun, you weren't sure, but it was laying on the floor now with the safety on. Of course he hadn't been serious. For a split second, you contemplated trying to spin this sexual turntable again but before you could convince your body to comply (you'd never handled a weapon like that before—swords and golf clubs weren't as ominous), Adachi slammed your back to his desk. He held you by the waist, effectively scraping your back in the process of his grinding. He pressed his lips to yours and kissed hungrily, forcing his tongue into your mouth. "Mmn!" You pierced your eyes shut and did your best to return the gesture, albeit a little inexperienced.

Adachi grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you face mere centimeters from his lips. "Well?" Heat radiated from the words and tickled the top of your tongue.  
What _were_ words? You'd nearly forgotten.  
"I, uhm," you stammered and wrapped your arms around his neck, tracing your finger over the seams of his collar. "You make my say go away?" You tripped and faceplanted on your own lack of ability to even formulate a sentence. And it felt pathetic. He laughed-heartily, sincerely laughed with genuine amusement at how much of a mess he'd made you.  
"You parade around with those Inaba boys," he cackled, flipping you onto your stomach and giving your backside a slap across the indentions from his nails earlier. It stung.  
"But with a real man, you're still a scared little girl. How cute. Don't worry, though-I'll send you to another level that Junes brat will take years to achieve." Was that comment laced with...jealousy? You looked back at him with a teary, pitiful expression that admitted defeat as you pondered.

Not paying your quivering face any mind, Adachi gave your ass another firm slap that almost made you cry aloud. You held your breathe and buried your face into your arms and the cold surface of his desk. The sound of a zipper silenced all else and your panties were yanked to one side. "Still wearing underwear for kids." He scoffed.  
"H-Hey! Don't tease me!"  
"Go ahead and cry, then, but you ARE going to enjoy this." He combed his fingers through your hair and gave you a smile that almost resembled that of a loving partner, though the scowling tone of his voice crushed any fantasy of that.

He didn't seem amused at the fact that you were already wet; he glided the tip of his index finger along your entrance, agonizingly slow. Biting on your lip at least lessened your moaning; he wanted to hear you screaming for him, but now wasn't the time in the middle of the police station like this. He was at work and had to maintain some level of professionalism, after all.  
Adachi shoved himself into you without further warning, and it felt as if the entire lower half of your body was burning. You curled your hand into a fist and shoved it between your teeth instead.

His words degrading your beloved Yosuke rang true when your insides adjusted to him; he was certainly bigger in every aspect and your tiny body very well might have torn at the intrusion. He jerked his hips forward and rammed the tip of his cock into your cervix, and you grabbed at your hair yourself and tugged a little as to suppress your voice. "Fuck," you hissed subconsciously, and could almost feel his ego inflate.

He continued thrusting himself inside you, letting his grip tighten around your delicate waist and only easing up to quieten you when your voice began to escape. You moaned under your breath, feeling your yourself ease up into the pleasure. Outside the door you could hear unwary footsteps of strangers that didn't give Adachi's office a second glance. You'd only just now noticed how busy the station really was; Adachi had been telling the truth. Here he was being slave driven by your cruel uncle and you were trying to get kinky when, in reality, you had no idea what you were doing or why you thought this was a good idea to begin with. It was naïve to assume that he was a boyfriend-like figure to you just because he'd fucked you a few times behind Dojima's back. Not yet, anyway.  
But Adachi totally deserved this. You loved him deeply, after all, since that confession that led to the success of one of the greatest serial killers of all time.  
As you were caught up in your romantic nostalgia, he pulled himself out of you and distanced himself from your body. Suddenly you were empty, unsatisfied, and seeing neon colored dots floating around the room.  
You took a few seconds to snap into reality and turned around as he was tossing away a tissue and zipping his pants back up, dick already tucked away again.  
"But seriously now, I have to get back to work or your uncle will have my head on a silver platter."

All traces of malice had seemingly vanished from his voice, and he was back to being that unsuspecting detective that had caught your attention in the first place.  
"B-But!" You wiped a thin trail of blood from your lip where you'd unintentionally bitten too hard. "I didn't..."  
"You're not supposed to EVERY time, silly." He pat your shoulder, then reach down to the floor to retrieve his gun and place it back in the holster. "They really don't teach you kids anything today, do they?"  
Shaking your head, you gathered up your uniform from the floor and redressed yourself. You buttoned one slot incorrectly, which Adachi fixed for you with an amused look. It was enough to make your face go red again. "So, I guess you'll text me later? About tonight, then when the fog sets in?" He unlocked the door.  
"Of course," he said in a charismatic voice with a cheshire grin. "After all, you are my accomplice."


End file.
